English Horror Story
by Alisone Davies
Summary: C'est Halloween, le sang est au rendez-vous. Au détour d'une rue mal famée, loin du rêve Américain, nos Chasseurs vont affronter un célèbre monstre... Mais vous, aurez-vous le courage de lire ces pages ?


**English Horror Story**

 **…**

There's no place like London...

 _Disclaimer_ _: tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit._ _À_ _part peut-être mon plaisir personnel._

 **…**

 **THEN**

Au milieu de ce bourg et de cette vermine, l'homme courait dans le froid anglais pour se diriger le plus rapidement possible à son lieu de rendez-vous. Cette année de 1846 allait, pensait-il, changer sa vie. Mais pour cela, comme tout bon bourgeois qui se respecte, il se devait d'être présentable. Alors qu'un petit crachin commençait à tomber lentement, le futur client arriva en trombe au 186 Fleet Street, et la sonnette d'entrée retentit à la volée dans la boutique. L'homme, avec son accent anglais, s'écria alors tout en enlevant son long manteau sombre.

\- Bonjour Mr Barker, quel temps épouvantable !

L'intéressé esquissa un faux sourire tout en rangeant le pardessus de son client, et en lui ôtant son chapeau et sa canne. Après ceci, il le plaça avec grâce et aisance sur la longue chaise pour le mettre à l'aise, en demandant.

\- Comme d'habitude, je suppose ?

\- Oh oui, tout à fait ! J'ai un entretien important cette après-midi, vous comprenez ?

\- Bien sûr.

En réalité, ce Mr Barker ne comprenait rien à la mondanité et à la vanité des Londoniens, mais être d'accord avec eux lui permettait de continuer son business. Le client se mit à raconter sa vie pendant que l'autre homme attrapa son rasoir déjà bien aiguisé. Il prépara la mousse avec mécanisme avant de l'appliquer sur le visage du client qui poursuivait son bavardage. Une fois prêt, le barbier emmena lentement sa lame vers le menton de l'anglais et, d'un geste sûr mais vif, enfonça son arme dans sa gorge. Un sang chaud gicla sur la tête de Mr Barker, que cela n'offensa pas le moins du monde, il tenait fermement la victime qui se débattit quelques secondes, avant de s'écrouler raide mort, couvert de liquide rouge. Du sang, du sang partout, comme dans une boucherie. Mais, ce n'était pas une boucherie que Mr Barker tenait...

Le barbier recula d'un pas, avant d'appuyer sur sa pédale secrète qui permit au corps de glisser lentement dans les sous-sols de la boutique, où Mrs Lovett préparait de délicieuses tartes à la viande qui faisaient fureur en Angleterre...

 **…**

 **NOW**

Mick Davies venait de passer deux heures à négocier avec les Winchester pour une nouvelle enquête. En réalité, ce fut avec Dean qu'il dut négocier comme un forcené. Et pour cause, l'aîné avait une peur panique des avions, et l'anglais lui demandait de prendre un vol pour rejoindre Londres afin de résoudre une nouvelle chasse assez étrange. Alors, deux heures plus tard, Mick savourait un verre de _Whiskey_ dans le salon du Bunker en attendant que les Winchester bouclent leurs bagages. L'homme but une gorgée d'alcool en jetant un coup d'œil sur le dossier qu'il tenait dans les mains. Depuis sa dernière enquête concernant les Loups-Garous avec les frères, Mick avait décidé de continuer son entraînement de chasseur avec eux, et sans l'aide des Hommes de Lettres à qui il venait de tourner le dos. Ce fut en toute logique qu'il repensa à cette vieille affaire, dont le dossier traînait sur son bureau depuis des années. Et dans sa tête...

Arrivé à l'aéroport, Dean commençait déjà à paniquer et pour rester stoïque face à Sam et Mick, il bougonnait sans se cacher, pestant à voix haute sans discontinuer. L'Anglais ne s'en offusqua pas, trop habitué aux remarques et aux piques de l'aîné.

Ce fut pourtant, dans cette ambiance-là que l'avion décolla. Et le vol dura longtemps... Très longtemps...

 **…**

Ils arrivèrent tôt à Londres, et avec un décalage horaire monstrueux. Même si Dean fut ravi de pouvoir enfin descendre de cette machine infernale que les Humains appelaient « avion », il en restait toujours, pour ainsi dire, de mauvaise humeur. Tout juste sorti de l'aéroport de Heathrow, sous le ciel gris et valise en main, Dean maugréa derechef.

\- C'est une blague le temps qu'il fait ?

Mick esquissa un sourire en levant les yeux au ciel et, haussant les épaules, il répliqua.

\- Quoi ? Il fait beau aujourd'hui.

L'aîné lui jeta un regard noir. Sam s'interposa entre les deux hommes, en demandant.

\- Ok, hum... Où doit-on aller ?

\- À Fleet Street. Une voiture nous attend et j'ai réservé des chambres au « Apex Temple Court Hotel ».

 **…**

Mick n'avait pas menti, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant un Hôtel 4 étoiles sur Fleet Street. Pour la première fois depuis leur départ de la veille, Dean décrocha un sourire face à la magnificence du lieu. Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une statue d'un éléphant géant trônait au milieu de la cours. Il mit seulement ça sur le compte des idées folles des _British_ avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Derrière lui, Sam et l'Anglais suivirent également. Mais, à mesure qu'ils marchaient dans l'immense hall d'entrée, le cadet sembla un peu trop stupéfait.

\- Hum... Mick ? Je croyais que tu ne dépendais plus des Hommes de Lettres Britanniques.

\- Non, en effet.

\- Alors... Comment tu peux payer tout ça ?

Mick se tut quelques secondes avant de considérer son ami, en avouant.

\- Tu ne veux pas le savoir...

 **…**

Le lendemain matin, après une bonne nuit de sommeil pour récupérer du décalage horaire et permettre à Dean de laisser sa maussaderie de côté, et après un petit-déjeuner luxueux dans le restaurant de l'hôtel où l'aîné mangea jusqu'à plus faim, Mick emmena les frères à quelques rues de là, devant une sinistre devanture.

Un lieu abandonné depuis la nuit des temps, que personne n'osait détruire où rénover, par crainte. Tout le monde le savait hanté... Et les locaux redoutaient ce lieu de malheur.

Ce fut alors sans surprise que les trois hommes se retrouvèrent presque seuls devant la boutique délabrée. Uniquement deux ou trois touristes venaient faire des photos dans la journée ou pour faire le plein de sensation forte. Malgré la crasse et les murs rongés de rouille et de mites, Dean réussit à lire, après quelques secondes de déchiffrage pour cause de lettres manquantes, le nom sur la façade :

« Mrs Lovett's Meat Pies »

Il sourit alors, en s'exclamant.

\- _Awesome !_ Des tartes !

Sam lui jeta un regard étonné et déconcerté.

\- Dean... Est-ce que tu sais où nous sommes, là ?

Il sourit en répliquant, avec trop d'assurance.

\- Ouais, bien sûr, nous sommes à Londres, à...

Devant l'air blasé de son frère, il avoua.

\- Nan, j'en sais rien, qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ?

Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel et souffla de désespoir. Ce fut alors Mick, qui expliqua.

\- Ici, en 1846, c'était la boutique de Mrs Lovett et Mr Barker. Mieux connu sous le nom de Sweeney Todd. Le Barbier de Fleet Street, qui égorgeait ses clients pour que la cuisinière face des tourtes à la viande avec les corps.

Dean fit une mine dégoûtée, en rétorquant.

\- Woaw... Sweeney Todd, Jack l'Éventreur, Dracula... Les _English_ ont de sérieux problèmes psychologiques...

Mick railla à son tour.

\- _Yeah..._ Parce que les Américains sont absolument sains d'esprit... Et, pour info, Bram Stoker, qui a écrit Dracula, était Irlandais, pas Anglais.

\- Ça suffit ! s'exclama Sam. Mick, il se passe quoi ici ? Tu ne m'as pas donné ton dossier pour que je puisse le lire.

\- Je sais. Les documents sont incomplets, la plupart des informations se trouvent dans ma tête.

\- Super pratique... maugréa Dean. Et, on a le droit de savoir comment tu as trouvé une enquête pareille ?

Comme à son habitude, Mick haussa les épaules en répondant simplement.

\- Mon orphelinat était à quelques rues d'ici. Lorsque j'en suis parti pour errer dans les rues de Londres, je passais beaucoup de temps dans ce quartier. C'était mal famé à l'époque, et les gosses que nous étions adorions se faire peur ici. Sauf que... Une fois, nous sommes entrés dans cette boutique, pour dormir au chaud. Mais, nous n'avons pas dormi de la nuit, nous avons vu _quelque chose..._

\- Quoi ? Un fantôme ? s'enquit Dean qui n'avait retenu que ça de ces révélations.

\- Je crois, oui. Lorsque les Hommes de Lettres m'ont sorti de la rue, ils ne leur a pas fallu longtemps pour me convaincre que le surnaturel existait réellement.

 **…**

Dean sortit son EMF, Sam s'arma de son pistolet chargé de sel, quant à Mick, il fit remonter ses souvenirs les plus enfouis en lui pour guider les Winchester. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la bâtisse abandonnée, sous le ciel gris Londonien qui donnait davantage un air lugubre à cette étrange scène. La porte d'entrée grinça et une fois à l'intérieur, tout devint silencieux. Comme si le vacarme de la ville s'arrêtait à la frontière de la boutique. Un silence lourd, pesant, emplissait la première salle où les chasseurs arrivèrent. Anciennement, le restaurant de Mrs Lovett où elle servait ses tourtes à la viande humaine... L'air était irrespirable, mêlant l'humidité, la poussière et l'odeur de la mort, qui flottait partout dans la pièce... Dean sortit sa lampe torche pour éclairer les lieux noirs où la crasse sur les vitres ne permettait pas aux faibles rayons du peu de soleil dans le ciel de passer dans la salle. Tout se trouvait en désordre, rongé par les insectes et les siècles, croulant sous la malpropreté et la boue.

\- Charmant... railla Dean.

Ils se dirigèrent de concert vers la pièce du fond, qui menait directement à la boutique du barbier. Sauf qu'au moment où ils marchèrent vers la salle en question, ils remarquèrent que le sol en était recouvert de sang... Mais pas de sang séché, malheureusement, mais bel et bien de sang frais. L'aîné, en tête de file, se mit à faire attention où il mettait les pieds pour ne pas tacher ses Docs Martens. Mick, quant à lui, esquissa une mine dégoûtée face aux traces par terre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir bataillé avec des toiles d'araignée dans les coins des portes, ils arrivèrent dans l'antichambre du barbier.

Ce qu'ils virent alors, fut d'une atrocité sans nom. À peine après avoir franchi l'arcade, les trois hommes placèrent par réflexe leurs bras devant leurs visages pour camoufler l'odeur infecte qui imprégnait les lieux. Et pour cause, dans un coin du fond de la pièce, une dizaine de cadavres étaient entassés, les uns sur les autres, dans des états de décomposition différents. Tout en bas, ils ne voyaient que des os et à mesure que la montagne de corps s'élevait, ils en trouvèrent de plus en plus frais et sanguinolents. Les traces de liquide rouge allaient du fauteuil maculé au centre de la pièce, jusqu'au mur où les morts s'entassaient.

Face à cette horreur et cette atroce odeur acide et putride, Mick commença à tourner de l'œil. Sam jeta un regard dans sa direction, en demandant avec inquiétude.

\- Hum... Mick, ça va ? Tu es tout pâle...

Dean, qui ne se tourna même pas pour vérifier l'état de santé de son ami, badina.

\- Bah tu m'étonnes qu'il soit pâle, y'a pas de soleil dans ce pays, tu veux qu'il bronze comment ?

Le cadet esquissa une mine blasée et, le temps qu'il quitte l'Anglais du regard, ce dernier courut jusque dans la pièce principale pour vomir derrière le comptoir décrépit. Dean leva les yeux au ciel en signe de consternation. Lorsque Mick revint, encore un peu groggy et toujours aussi pâle, le frère aîné le considéra en demandant, presque avec ironie.

\- J'imagine que ces cadavres n'étaient pas ici, la dernière fois que tu es venu.

L'homme tenta de reprendre son calme, en expliquant.

\- Nous n'avons pas été dans cette salle.

\- Quoi ? Vous avez fui dès la première pièce ?!

\- Nous avions vu un fantôme !

\- Et alors ? se moqua Dean.

\- Nous n'étions que des gosses de dix ans, tu aurais voulu qu'on parte à la chasse ?

L'aîné allait rétorquer, mais Sam coupa court à la dispute.

\- Ok, ça suffit ! Il y a des cadavres encore frais, contre le mur. Ça signifie que quelqu'un ou quelqu'un chose, continue à tuer, ici...

Il attrapa ensuite l'EMF des mains de son frère pour se diriger vers l'immense chaise au centre de la salle. À peine le boîtier se trouva proche du fauteuil qu'il se mit à biper avec véhémence tout en faisant clignoter les petites lumières rouges.

\- Y'a vraiment un fantôme... comprit Sam. Le barbier ?

\- Il continuerait de tuer depuis l'au-delà ? s'enquit Dean. Quoi, il croit encore que sa collègue fait des tartes à la viande ?

L'EMF s'arrêta net et la chaise se mit à grincer...

 **…**

Le faible halo des lampes torches des Winchester éclairait la pièce lugubre, l'EMF ne s'allumait plus et Dean jeta des regards de droite et de gauche, en réfléchissant à haute voix.

\- Nous n'allons pas attendre ici jusqu'à la fin des temps que le fantôme se repointe ! On brûle ses os et on se casse ! Où est-il enterré ?

Les frères portèrent leur attention sur Mick, qui mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits, pour avouer.

\- Le corps de Todd n'a jamais été retrouvé.

\- Merveilleux... maugréa Dean. Bon, va falloir faire revenir le fantôme pour savoir où son corps se trouve. Une fois qu'on a la main sur lui, on le brûle et on se casse !

\- Et comment comptes-tu faire venir le fantôme ? demanda Sam d'un air blasé.

L'aîné montra le fauteuil du regard. Regard que le cadet intercepta, en comprenant avec étonnement.

\- Quoi ? Tu... Tu veux l'attirer en te faisant passer pour un client ?

Dean se renfrogna, en répliquant, avec consternation.

\- Moi ? Mais non ! Y'a rien à raser sur mon visage angélique ! Sur le tien non plus, d'ailleurs. T'as autant de barbe que les fesses d'un nouveau-né !

Sam tiqua et se tourna alors vers Mick, qui ne comprit pas de suite l'allusion du frère aîné. Jusqu'à ce que deux pairs d'yeux ne le dévisage, et alors il s'exclama.

\- Pardon ? Vous voulez que je serve d'appât ?

\- Je suis contre cette idée, aussi... avoua Sam.

\- Moi non... railla Dean. Il faut quand même que le client soit crédible ! Mick, tu es Anglais et tu n'as pas dû utiliser de rasoir depuis un bail !

Mick fit les gros yeux, voulant objecter, mais le cadet déclara.

\- Dean a raison, malheureusement. Mick, il te suffit juste de t'installer sur la chaise, nous resterons auprès de toi, armés, et dès que le fantôme se pointe, on le fait parler pour savoir où se trouve ses os. Je te promets que nous ne laisserons rien de mal t'arriver.

L'Anglais n'en était absolument pas convaincu, mais il devait bien s'avouer que ce plan, aussi angoissant soit-il, était le seul qu'ils avaient. Mick souffla un coup, et consenti alors.

\- D'accord.

À contre cœur, il se dirigea à pas lent vers le fauteuil au centre de la pièce. Il posa sa main sur l'accoudoir et sentit l'angoisse monter en lui. Il se tourna vers les frères, pour se rassurer.

\- Vous ne le laisserez pas me toucher, pas vrai ?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, en maugréa.

\- Promis, _My Lord_ , il ne touchera pas ta jolie petite frimousse _british_.

Sam fulmina en silence tandis que Mick commença à se placer sur le fauteuil, non sans appréhension. Son cœur tambourinait fort dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il s'allongea sur la chaise, en posant les bras sur les accoudoirs et calant sa tête sur le dossier. Les Winchester restèrent en alerte, armés, tout en regardant la pièce dans l'attente de la venue du fantôme...

 **…**

Les lampes torches se mirent à grésiller, la température baissa affreusement jusqu'à faire frissonner les trois hommes, la porte de la pièce claqua d'un coup et les murs grincèrent. Mick, toujours allongé, releva la tête tout en demandant.

\- Il est ici ?

Une forme floue et blanchâtre apparut au milieu de la salle. Comme l'esprit était désormais présent, Mick décida de quitter ce maudit fauteuil. Cependant, au moment où il s'apprêtait à se lever, des liens se mirent à encercler ses poignets autour de ses bras posés sur les accoudoirs. L'Anglais paniqua d'autant plus, il avait beau tirer sur ces liens mystérieux, il ne put bouger d'un pouce.

\- Sam ! Dean !

Les Winchester découvrirent leur ami, prisonnier du fauteuil, ils se dirigèrent vers lui pour le libérer, mais l'esprit se matérialisa devant eux. Un être étrange, au teint blafard, cheveux noirs en bataille avec une mèche blanche sur le crâne, vêtu comme à son époque du XIXe siècle, il tenait à la main une grande lame en argent qui étincela à la lumière des lampes. Une longue ligne rouge marquait son cou à l'endroit où il fut lui-même égorgé, le sang maculait encore le col de sa chemise. Au moment où les frères se mirent à tirer, le fantôme s'éclipsa et les balles de sel se logèrent dans le mur décrépit en face d'eux. Sweeney Todd se matérialisa à côté de Mick, toujours ligoté au fauteuil, et rapprocha dangereusement son rasoir aiguisé de la gorge du prisonnier. Dean tira le premier sur le fantôme, mais ce dernier resta sur place, comme si les balles de sel ne pouvaient l'atteindre. Sam réitéra l'opération pour finalement subir le même échec. Malgré le fait que la mort s'approchait de lui, Mick se mit à réfléchir, en s'écriant.

\- Ça ne sert à rien ! Son corps doit déjà avoir été incinéré !

Le barbier ne quitta pas le client de son regard livide, et descendit sa main armée vers la future victime. Mick ferma les yeux, s'attendant au pire, mais s'exclama derechef, avec un mince espoir.

\- La lame ! Visez la lame !

Sam tressaillit, il mit en joue son pistolet et tira. La balle de sel toucha le rasoir en argent, qui se brisa en deux avant de voler en éclats contre le mur. L'esprit s'évapora à son tour dans un nuage blanchâtre...

 **…**

Mick ouvrit lentement les yeux, en demandant avec appréhension.

\- Est-ce que je suis mort ?

Dean bougonna en se dirigeant vers lui, suivit de Sam, pour le détacher du fauteuil, tout en maugréant.

\- Nan. Mais, sois content, tu viens de tuer ton premier fantôme. Enfin, par procuration.

Il sourit en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère qui reprit son sempiternel air blasé.

 **…**

Le soir-même, après s'être remis de leurs émotions, surtout pour Mick, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans un vieux Pub de Fleet Street, nommé : « Ye Olde Cheshire Cheese ». Un endroit pittoresque construit en 1538 et reconstruit en 1667, faisant parti des plus vieilles « maisons publiques » de Londres. Pub fréquenté par les plus célèbres littéraires Britanniques, tel que Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et Charles Dickens, et même par le fameux poète Irlandais : William Butler Yeats.

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'endroit mal éclairé et au style moyenâgeux, les trois hommes s'installèrent à une table de quatre, dans un coin du mur du fond. Alors que les Winchester prirent leurs aises sur les chaises en bois, Mick resta debout en demandant.

\- Vous voulez quoi ?

Sam tiqua.

\- Quoi ? Y'a pas de serveur, ici ?

L'Anglais sourit, tout en expliquant.

\- En Angleterre, tout comme en Irlande en fait, il faut commander et payer au comptoir et ensuite s'installer à table. Alors, vous voulez quoi ?

Sam fut heureux d'en apprendre davantage sur une culture qu'il ne connaissait pas énormément, il demanda néanmoins à son ami.

\- J'en sais rien. Tu prends quoi, toi ?

Mick haussa les épaules.

\- Comme d'habitude, une pinte de Guinness.

\- Oh... Eh bien, la même chose pour moi, alors.

\- D'accord. Dean ?

L'aîné fit la moue face à la décoration vieillotte et l'ambiance étrange du lieu, il regarda la carte couleur ocre de l'établissement, en répondant enfin.

\- J'vais prendre un verre de... Tullamore Dew ?

\- C'est un _Whiskey_ Irlandais... informa Mick. Très bon, d'ailleurs. Je te le recommande.

\- Va pour ça alors. Et... Je vais prendre aussi une tourte à la viande.

Sam et Mick tiquèrent en même temps tout en dévisageant le frère aîné. Ce dernier, se sentant jugé par simple regard, s'enquit alors.

\- Bah quoi ? J'ai toujours aimé les tartes ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'un fantôme psychopathe est revenu d'entre les morts pour faire des tourtes à l'Homme, que je vais arrêter d'en manger !

 **…**

Une fois les verres sur la table, ainsi que la tarte à la viande pour Dean, les trois chasseurs purent enfin profiter d'une pause dans leur sombre journée. Mick avait déjà vidé sa pinte de moitié, tandis que Sam se focalisait sur le goût étrange de la Guinness, pendant que Dean s'empiffrait, comme à son habitude.

L'Anglais dit alors, en souriant légèrement.

\- Eh bien, je crois que c'est le plus angoissant Halloween que j'ai passé de toute ma vie.

Sam et Dean levèrent en chœur leurs têtes vers Mick, avec des mines étonnées, et l'aîné questionna.

\- Quoi ? Nous sommes le 31 octobre, aujourd'hui ?

Mick sourit, pensant que les frères lui faisaient une mauvaise blague, mais face à leurs airs déconcertés, il avoua.

\- Oui, bien sûr, nous sommes le 31 octobre. Le fantôme ressurgissait tous les ans à la même période, c'est pour ça que j'ai négocié avec vous pour revenir aujourd'hui... Vous... Vous ne saviez pas, ce matin en vous levant, que c'était Halloween ?

Sam but une autre gorgée de bière, avant d'annoncer.

\- Tu sais, Mick, dans notre métier, c'est Halloween tous les jours...

L'intéressé ne put qu'acquiescer. Dean arriva à la moitié de sa tarte, lorsque, en mâchant la part qu'il avait dans la bouche, il fit une mine curieuse. Sam le remarqua.

\- Dean, ça va ? Elle n'est pas bonne, cette tourte à la viande ?

L'aîné tenta de mâcher encore, mais il dut avouer.

\- Si. Mais les morceaux sont trop gros.

Sans glamour aucun, il enfouit ses doigts dans la bouche pour en sortir ledit gros morceau sous le regard dégoûté de son frère. Une fois l'extrait caoutchouteux dans sa main droite, Dean considéra ce qu'il tenait. Il paniqua et son teint devint blafard lorsqu'il découvrit... Un doigt...

Un pouce, en réalité. Mick et Sam s'aperçurent à leur tour de la phalange que Dean tenait dans sa main, et ils se lancèrent un regard à la fois interrogateur, stupéfait et inquiet...

 **...**

 **THE END**

 **…**

 _ **JOYEUX HALLOWEEN !**_

 _ **Oíche Shamhna Shona Duit !**_

 **...**

 _Et je remercie toutes les personnes dans ma tête pour avoir contribué à l'élaboration de cette histoire..._

 _Et à Caly, pour l'avoir corrigé et à L_ _ittany_ _pour l'avoir relu (et recorrigé !)_


End file.
